memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter Five
The Valiant and the Hero is floating in deep space. On the bridge the viewer shows the bridge of the USS Hero. My chief medical officer has reviewed your data you transferred and he has concluded that it is the truth but what can I tell Starfleet Command? Captain Hunt says on the viewer. Admiral Kira thinks of a plan. That you have looked at the data and that I didn't attack Kira your chief medical officer has the same answer says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Hunt on the viewscreen. He looks at his crew. Starfleet Command will want to know why I didn't bring you in and you know most that were at your trial think that you're a disloyal officer Captain Hunt says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson comes up with a plan. A fake destruction Colonel Tyson says as he's thinking. Typhuss looks at him. That will never work, Starfleet is going to ask questions says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Captain keep Starfleet from searching for us give us 15 minutes to get to Bajor and get some answers Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. He nods and the channel closes Admiral Kira looks at him. We have to get to Bajor now says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The Valiant leaps back into slipstream. In the mess hall Typhuss is eating when Will walks over to him. Are you figuring out what to tell Kira Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. The truth says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. She might have guards around the house so maybe I should go in and try to convince her to talk to you because if you go in then it's just gonna go to hell Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees. All right, Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson sir we're approaching the Bajoran sector Ensign Hakim says over the com. Will tapped his combadge. We're on our way take us out of slipstream and enter orbit around the planet Colonel Tyson says as he and his uncle walk out of the mess hall and heads to the bridge. The Valiant emerges from slipstream and approaches the planet as a Bajoran defense fleet is between the Valiant and the planet. Both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as their surprised by seeing the defense fleet. Well that's new? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at his crew, Admiral Kira and the viewer. Typhuss is surprised to see the fleet as well. They are here to stop us from getting to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I've got an idea Jenny you've got the conn I'm taking an F-302 down to surface Will says as he walks to the turbolift. Typhuss follows him as well. I'm going with you says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him and nods. Port F-302 bay Colonel Tyson commands the computer. The port side of the Valiant opens up and the F-302 fighter flies out of it and heads towards the surface. I need to fly these things more when I get a chance Will says as he's piloting the fighter through the clouds of Bajor. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. I have been flying these fighters for years, I helped design the F-302 with Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at the scanners. We're approaching where you guys live where should I land? Will asked as he's looking at the scanners. Typhuss looks for a landing site and finds one. Right there says Typhuss as he points at the ground next to his house as he looks at Will. Will inputs commands into the fighter and brings it down and lands it on the ground. Shutting down engines and securing thruster exhust and we're down Will says as he looks out the canopy and then it opens and he walks out of it and and then heads into the house. Kira is sitting at the table thinking about why would Typhuss attack her when Will walks into the house. Kira? Will says as he looks at her. She turns and sees him. Will I don't want you to be mad at me but I had no choice but to do it Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira I've got Typhuss with me he wants to talk to you and prove that he's not who you say he is Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss walks into the house as Kira grabs the Bajoran phaser pistol as Will is between her and him. She has the weapon trained on them. SOUND THE ALARM HAVE BAJORAN OFFICERS COME TO MY HOUSE WILL HE'LL HURT YOU Kira shouts as she's still pointing the weapon at them. Typhuss looks at her. No I won't, Kira we have been married for 12 years now I love you and I would never hurt you, Kira stop lying, stop lying to yourself I know the truth, Jonathan Ellis attacked you not me and I know the only reason you told everyone that I attacked you was you didn't want me to be killed, tell the truth now Kira please says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Colonel Tyson looks at her. He was drugged by Gul Evek in order to commit the act and to frame my uncle and cripple the 147th fleet and the home fleet, Ellis didn't mean to do it he doesn't even remember what happened after his cargo run, Kira please tell him what you told me Will says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Evek came out of the shadows and threaten to kill you for revenge if I didn't act like you harmed me and have you imprisoned Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Kira, I forgive you, I love you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then takes her phaser away and hugs her. Will smiles about this when the com activates. Hakim to Colonel Tyson we've got a problem up here Ensign Hakim says over the com. As Typhuss and Will are shocked by this. I wonder what's wrong now says Typhuss as he looks at Will.